howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AddyD/Dialoges of "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" (german)
I've spent some time writing down all spoken words from the movie "How to train your dragon" in german language. It's 6697 Words, 28 Pages in Word (Courier New, 11pt, small borders) Here it is :) ---- Hicks: Das ist Berk. Es liegt 12 Tage nördlich von Trostlos und ein paar Grad südlich von Schweinekalt. Und mitten auf dem Längengrad der Langeweile. Mein Dorf. Kurz gesagt: Stur. Es existiert seit 7 Generationen, aber jedes einzelne Gebäude ist neu. Hier kann man fischen, jagen und malerische Sonnenuntergänge genießen. Das einzige Problem ist: Das Ungeziefer. An den meisten Orten gibt es Mäuse oder Mücken – bei uns gibt es: Drachen. Andere würden umziehen. Wir nicht. Wir sind Wikinger. Unser Problem ist Dickköpfigkeit. Ich heiße Hicks. Toller Name – ich weiß. Aber es gibt Schlimmere. Eltern glauben, grässliche Namen schrecken Gnome und Trolle ab – als würde die charmante Art von uns Wikingern nicht reichen. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh – Moin! Was machst du ‘n hier draußen? Rein mit dir! Was machst du ‘n hier draußen? Abmarsch – ins Haus! Haudrauf: Hicks?! Was macht denn der Junge schon wieder- Was machst du hier draußen? Du sollst rein gehen! Hicks: Das ist Haudrauf der stoische – Oberhaupt unseres Stammes. Es heißt, er hätte schon als ganz kleines Kind einem Drachen den Kopf abgerissen. Ob ich das glaube? Oh ja! Haudrauf: Womit ham wir’s zu tun? Gronckel, Naddern und ‘n Paar Zipper. Ach- und Hork hat einen riesenhaften Albtraum gesichtet. Aua Haudrauf: Auch Nachtschatten? Noch keine gesehen. Haudrauf: Gut Grobian: Oooh… Schön dass du auch mal aufkreuzt. Dachte schon, die Hätten dich verschleppt! Hicks: Was? Wen? Mich? Also mal echt! Ich bin doch viiiiiel zu muskulös für deren Geschmack. Die wüssten gar nicht, was sie machen sollten, mit diesem ganzen „Ich“. Grobian: Die werden ja wohl auch Zahnstocher brauchen! Hicks: Der Schwungvolle Schwachkopf mit der austauschbaren Hand ist Grobian. Ich war bei ihm schon Lehrjunge als ich klein war – das heißt… noch kleiner… Haudrauf: Wir steigen auf Bodenwaffen um. Gegenangriff mit Katapulten. Hicks: Wie gesagt: Altes Dorf, viele, viele neue Häuser. Feuääärr! Astrid: Auf geht’s. Los! Hicks: Ach und das sind Fischbein, Rotzbacke, die Zwillinge Raffnuss und Taffnuss… Und das ist… ASTRID!!! Was die machen ist tausend Mal cooler. Och komm, lass mich raus. Bitte. Ich muss endlich mal punkten. Grobian: Du hast schon so oft gepunktet. Leider im gegnerischen Feld. Hicks: Bitte. Zwei Minuten. Wenn ich einen Drachen töte, wird sich mein Leben unendlich verbessern. Vielleicht krieg ich sogar ne Freundin. Grobian: Du kannst keinen Hammer halten, keine Axt schwingen… Du kannst nicht mal so ‘n Ding werfen. Hicks: Gut, ich geb’s zu. Aber dafür hab ich diesen Apparat. Grobian: Siehst du? Genau davon red‘ ich die ganze Zeit. Hicks: Das muss bloß noch n bisschen justiert werden. Grobian: Nö, nö, nö… Hicks! Wenn du jeeeeemals Drachen töten willst da draußen… Junge, dann geht so was… gar nicht Hicks: Mit „so was“ meinst du alles an mir… Grobian Genau! Klar erkannt. Hör auf alles an dir zu sein! Hicks: Oooohhh… Mhmmm… Freundchen… Du, du spielt ein gefährliches Spiel, indem du dieses geballte Wikinger…Dings unterdrückst. Das wird Folgen für dich haben! Grobian: Das nehm‘ ich in Kauf. Schwert. Schleifen. Jetzt. Hicks: Stöhnt Irgendwann geh ich da raus. Drachen töten ist bei uns nämlich ein absolutes Muss. Mit dem Kopf eines Nadders würde ich immerhin schon mal auffallen. Gronckel sind heftig. Wenn ich so einen erledige, bekomm ich hundert pro ‘ne Freundin. Ein Zipper? Exotisch. Zwei Köpfe, doppelte Punktzahl. : Die ham die Schafe gefunden! Haudrauf: Feuer über der unteren Böschung verstärken! Beeilung! Feuer! Hicks: Und dann gibt es da noch den riesenhaften Albtraum. Nur die allerbesten Wikinger machen auf den jagt. Er hat die fiese Angewohnheit, sich selbst in Brand zu setzen. Nachladen! Haudrauf: Das erledige ich. Hicks: Aber der absolute Hauptgewinn ist der Drache, den noch nie einer gesehen hat. Wir nennen ihn den… NACHTSCHATTEN! In Deckung! Haudrauf: Springt! Hicks: Das Vieh hat noch nie Essen geklaut, hat sich noch nie gezeigt, und: Hat noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt. Niemand hat je einen Nachtschatten erlegt. Darum werde ich der Erste sein. Grobian: stöhnt Halt du die Stellung Hicks! Die brauchen mich da draußen. Keinen Mucks! Klar? Du weißt warum! Uuuaaaaarrrrr Hicks, wo willst du hin? Geh wieder rein! Hicks: Jaja – schon klar! Bin gleich zurück! Haudrauf: Auf ihn! Aufpassen! Die Bestien haben immer noch Saft! Hicks: Bitteee… Ich muss einen erwischen, ich muss einen erwischen… urgh… Oh er ist getroffen… Ich hab ihn getroffen! Hat das irgendwer gesehen, hä? – Außer dir, mein ich wuaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaahhhh Haudrauf: stöhnt Lasst die Viecher nicht entwischen! Hicks: Wuaaah Haudrauf: Nun hat sich’s ausgeglüht Hicks: Ach, ähm… Eins hab ich noch vergessen zu erwähnen… … ‘tschuldige … Vater… Dafür hab ich aber ‘n Nachtschatten erwischt. Oooohhh… Es ist nicht so wie die letzten paar male, Vater. Ich hab ihn wirklich, echt getroffen! Ihr wart beschäftigt und ich hab direkt auf ihn gezielt. Er ist abgestürzt, gleich neben dem Krähenkliff. Wir müssen einen Suchtrupp da rausschicken, bevor… Haudrauf: Schluss damit! Schluss--- damit. Wann immer du das Haus verlässt, gibt es eine… Katastrophe! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich größere Probleme habe? Der Winter steht vor der Tür und ich habe ein ganzes Dorf durchzufüttern! Hicks: Also mal unter uns… n bisschen weniger Futter täte dem Dorf ganz gut, findest du nicht? Haudrauf: Das ist kein Witz, junger Mann. stöhn Wieso tust du nicht einfach, was man dir sagt? Hicks: Ich kann mich nicht bremsen! Wenn ich einen Drachen sehe, dann muss ich ihn einfach… töten… verstehst du, so - bin ich nun mal, Vater. Haudrauf: Du magst vieles sein, mein Sohn, aber ein Drachentöter ganz bestimmt nicht. Abmarsch nach Hause. Und du sorgst dafür, dass er da ankommt! Ich muss das Schlachtfeld hier aufräumen. Taffnuss (glatte Zöpfe): Die Show war der Hammer Rotzbacke: Ich hab noch nie jemanden so abkacken sehen. Warst ‘ne große Hilfe. Hicks: Danke, danke… War ‘n Versuch… Das heißt… Rotzbacke: Au! Hehehehe Hicks: Ich hab wirklich einen getroffen. Grobian: Na klar, Hicks… Hicks: Er hört einfach nie zu! Grobian: Das liegt in der Familie Hicks: …und wenn er mal zuhört, dann immer mit sonem enttäuschten Blick, als hätte ihm jemand zu wenig Speck auf sein Brot getan. ‘Tschuldigung, Frau Wirtin, sie haben mir hier eben gerade den falschen Nachwuchs serviert. Ich hatte ‘n extra großen Burschen mit fetten Muckis bestellt. Diesen kühnen Helden von der Tageskarte! Dieser--- Hänfling da ist doch nur ‘ne halbe Portion! Grobian: Hör mal Junge, du verstehst da was grundlegend falsch. Es ist nicht unbedingt dein Äußeres… es ist dein Inneres, was er nicht ausstehen kann. Hicks: Ja… Schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben… Grobian: Kurz gesagt: Hör auf, etwas sein zu wollen, was du nicht bist Hicks: Ich will doch nur mit dazugehören… Grobian: Stöhnt ---- Haudrauf: Wenn sie uns nicht fertig machen sollen, müssen wir sie fertig machen – anders werden wir sie nie los. Wenn wir das Nest finden und es vernichten, werden die Drachen verschwinden. Sollen sie sich sonst wohin verkriechen! Wir starten noch eine Suche, bevor das Eis einsetzt. Das sind die Schiffe, die nie zurückkommen! Haudrauf: Wir sind Wikinger. Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko. Wer begleitet mich? stille Na schön... Wer nicht dabei ist, der passt auf Hicks auf! Zustimmung Na bitte… geht doch Grobian: Stöhn Ich pack ‘ne Unterhose ein. Haudrauf: Nein. Ich brauch dich hier zur Ausbildung neuer Rekruten Grobian: Oooh… Wunderbar… Ja und während ich im Ring stehe, kümmert sich Hicks um die Werkstatt… Messerscharfe Klingen, geschmolzener Stahl, jede Menge Zeit für sich… Was kann dabei schon schief gehen? Haudrauf: Ach Grobian… Was soll ich bloß mit ihm machen? Grobian: Ihn zum Training schicken mit den Anderen Haudrauf: Nein… Im Ernst… Grobian: Das ist mein Ernst. Haudrauf: Er wär tot, noch bevor du den ersten Drachen aus dem Käfig lässt! Grobian: Ach das weist du doch gar nicht Haudrauf Und ob ich das weis Grobian Weißt du nicht Haudrauf Oh doch, weiß ich Grobian Nein, weißt du nicht! Haudrauf: Grobian! Du kennst ihn doch! Er konnte kaum krabbeln, da war er schon… anders. Ach… er hört nicht zu, er denkt nicht von zwölf Uhr bis Mittag… Ich geh mit ihm fischen und er – er jagt… jagt Trolle Grobian: Trolle gibt es! Die klau‘n dir deine Socken! Aber nur linke socken… Woran das wohl liegt? Haudrauf: Als ich klein war… Grobian: Nun geht das wieder los… Haudrauf: …hat mein Vater mir befohlen, mitm Kopf gegen einen Fels zu hauen und ich hab‘s getan. Ich fand das zwar verrückt, aber ich hätte ihm nie widersprochen. Und was ist passiert? Grobian: Dir hat der Schädel wehgetan… Haudrauf: Der Fels brach entzwei. Das hat mir gezeigt, wozu ein Wikinger fähig ist. Er kann – Er kann Berge zertrümmern, Wälder einebnen, das Meer bändigen… Schon als kleiner Junge habe ich gewusst, wer ich war, was ich werden soll… Hicks hat davon überhaupt nichts… Grobian: Du kannst ihn nicht von was abhalten. Du kannst ihn nur vorbereiten. Auch wenn’s hoffnungslos aussieht. Du kannst nicht dauernd um ihn herum sein und ihn beschützen. Er wird wieder ausreißen. Bestimmt ist er längst wieder ausgerissen. ---- Hicks: Wua… Die Götter hassen mich… Andere verlier‘n ihr Taschenmesser, oder nen Becher, aber ich, ich muss gleich nen ganzen Drachen verlieren. Au! Oooh… Ich – ich – ich hab‘s getan! Ooooh… Ich hab‘s getan! Jetzt wird endlich alles gut! Yeah! Ich habe sie erlegt, die gewaltige Bestie! Jetzt bring ich dich um, Drache Ich nehm jetzt das Messer, schneid dein Herz raus und brings meinem Vater. Ich bin ein Wikinger! Ich bin ein Wikinger! Das war ich… stöhn ---- Haudrauf: Hicks! Warte! Hicks: Vater… ääähm... Ich muss mit dir reden, Vater… Haudrauf: Ich muss auch mit dir reden, mein Sohn. Haudrauf/Hicks (simultan): (Du musst lernen/Ich hab keine Lust) gegen Drachen zu kämpfen, (Junge/Vater). Was? Haudrauf: Äääh… Du zuerst! Hicks: Nein, ähm... nein, nein… Du zuerst. Haudrauf: Na gut... Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung: Drachentraining. Es geht gleich morgen früh los. Hicks: Oooh… Hätt ich bloß zuerst angefangen… Ich, äh, wollte nämlich sagen, äh, weist du… Wir, äh, haben einen Überschuss an drachenbekämpfenden Wikingern, aber – haben wir auch genug Brot backende Wikinger oder … heimwerkende Wikinger, oder… Haudrauf: Du brauchst das hier. Hicks: Ich – will – keine – Drachen – bekämpfen. Haudrauf: Hahaha… Komm schon. Na klar willst du! Hicks: Ich sag‘s mal anders: Vater, ich kann keine Drachen töten. Haudrauf: Aber du wirst Drachen töten Hicks: Nein, ich bin echt super total sicher, das werd ich nicht. Haudrauf: Es wird aber Zeit, Hicks. Hicks: Hörst du nicht, was ich sage? Haudrauf: Es ist mir ernst, mein Sohn. Wenn du diese Axt bei dir hast, dann hast du uns alle bei dir. Das bedeutet, du bewegst dich wie wir, du redest wie wir, du denkst wie wir… Schluss mit… Sowas! Hicks: Du deutest auf alles an mir… Haudrauf: Geht das klar? Hicks: Ich finde, unsere Unterhaltung verläuft ziemlich einseitig… Haudrauf: Geht das klar? Hicks: stöhnt Klar. Haudrauf: Gut. Trainiere hart, Ich komme wieder – wahrscheinlich. Hicks: Und ich bleibe hier – vermutlich… ---- Grobian: Willkommen zum Drachentraining Astrid: Es gibt kein Zurück! Taffnuss: So’n paar schicke Verbrennungen wären cool Raffnuss: Oder ‘ne saftige Fleischwunde. Auf.. Aufm Rücken oder weiter unten Astrid: Ja! Ne schöne Narbe sollte schon dabei rausspringen! Hicks: Ja – klar… Schmerzen… Super! Taffnuss: Na toll… Wer hatn den reingelassen? Grobian: Und los geht’s! Der Rekrut, der sich am besten schlägt, der hat die Ehre, die Tötung seines ersten Drachens vor dem ganzen Dorf ausführen zu dürfen! Rotzbacke: Hicks hat bereits n Nachtschatten erlegt! Ist er damit disqualifiziert? Oder… kommt er in die Klasse mit den coolen Wikingern? Grobian: Keine Panik. Du bist schmächtig und klein. Damit bist du als Ziel uninteressant. Die denken, du wärst gestört, oder krank und halten sich eher an die wikingermäßigen Kollegen, als an dich! Hähä. Hinter diesen Toren sind nur ein paar von den vielen Drachenarten, gegen die ihr kämpfen lernt: Der tödliche Nadder. Fischbein: Geschwindigkeit 8, Panzer 16. Grobian: Der wahnsinnige Zipper. Fischbein: Über 11, Tarnfaktor 2 Grobian: Der riesenhafte Albtraum. Fischbein: Feuerkraft 15! Grobian: Der schreckliche Schrecken Fischbein: Angriff 8, Gift 12 Grobian: Hörst du jetzt mal auf! Uuuund – Der Gronckel! Fischbein: Beißkraft 8 Rotzbacke: Öööhh Halt! Willst du uns nicht erst was vorführen? Grobian: Die beste Schule ist und bleibt die Praxis. Unser Thema heute: Überleben! Wer sich anspeien lässt, der ist raus. Schnell – was braucht ihr zu allererst? Hicks: Einen Arzt? Fischbein: Fünffache Geschwindigkeit? Astrid: Einen Schild! Grobian: Schild! Holt ihn! Wichtigstes Teil eurer Ausrüstung ist der Schild. Müsst ihr euch entscheiden zwischen Schwert oder Schild: Nehmt den Schild Taffnuss: Pfoten weg von meinem Schild! Raffnuss: Da liegen Millionen Schilde! Taffnuss: Nimm den: Da ist ‘ne Blume drauf, Mädchen stehen auf Blumen! Raffnuss: Ups, und an dem klebt jetzt Blut. Grobian: Taffnuss, Raffnuss: Ihr seid raus! Raffnuss + Taffnuss: Was? Grobian: Diese Schilde sind noch für was anderes gut! Zum Krach machen! Macht richtig viel Krach, das lenkt die Drachen ab! Kein Drache kann unbegrenzt Feuer speien. Wie viele Schuss hat ein Gronckel? Rotzbacke: Fünf?! Fischbein: Nein, sechs! Grobian: Richtig! Reicht gerade für jeden von euch! Fischbein: höhö Grobian: Fischbein ist raus! Fischbein: Halt! Neeeeeeeeeeeinnnn Grobian: Hicks! Du bist dran! Rotzbacke: Tja, ich zieh jetzt zu meinen Eltern in die Einliegerwohnung. Komm doch mal vorbei zum Hanteltraining. Du trainierst doch bestimmt, oder? aaah Grobian: Rotzbacke! Ende Gelände! Hicks: Tja… Jetzt sind nur noch wir übrig, hm? Astrid: Nö, nur du! Grobian: Einmal speit er noch! HICKS!!! Und das… waren sechs! Jetzt ab ins Körbchen, du verpickelte Knackwurst! Kriegst schon noch ‘ne Gelegenheit, keine Sorge! Denkt dran! Ein Drache ist immer – IMMER drauf aus, zu töten. ---- Hicks: Warum du nicht? Das war ganz schön blöd. uaahh Warum… fliegst du nicht einfach weg? ---- Grobian: Alsooo… Was hat Astrid heute im Ring für Fehler gemacht? Astrid: Ich hab meinen Hechtsprung schlecht getimed. Der war zu lasch. Hat mir den Rückwärtssalto versaut. Raffnuss: Mhmmm… War nicht zu übersehen! Rotzbacke: Nein, nein, du warst toll! Das war voll Astrid! Grobian: Sie hat Recht! Ihr müsst streng mit euch sein! Was Hat Hicks falsch gemacht? Raffnuss: Er war dabei? Taffnuss: Er hat sich nicht fressen lassen? Astrid: Er ist nie da, wo er sein soll. Grobian: Danke, Astrid. Das was hier drin steht, müsst ihr im Schlaf können. Das Drachenhandbuch. Alles was wir wissen, über alle Drachen von denen wir was wissen. stöhn Heute keine Angriffe. Heute wird gepaukt. Taffnuss: Wie jetzt? Wir müssen lesen? Raffnuss: Das können wir doch noch aufm Friedhof! Rotzbacke: Wozu lang und breit über was lesen, wenn man das, worüber man liest auch gleich umbringen kann? Fischbein: Och… Ich habs sicher schon ganze sieben Mal durch! Da gibt’s sonen Wasserdrachen, der spritzt dir kochendes Wasser ins Gesicht, und – und dann ist da noch einer, der… der… der buddelt sich… Taffnuss: Jaja… klingt voll genial… Wir waren kurz davor, es zu lesen… Raffnuss: …aber jetzt… Rotzbacke: Ihr könnt ja lesen, ich geh umbringen! Hicks: Tja, das heist, wir teil‘n es uns? Astrid: Habs schon durch. Hicks: Dann, äh, hab ich’s ganz allein… Wow… Tja dann… Oh… Okay… Ähm… Dann sehn wir uns… Äh… Morgen wieder… stöhn ---- Hicks: Die verschiedenen Drachenarten. Gewöhnliche, furchteinflößende, geheimnisvolle. Der Donnertrommler: Er lebt meist zurückgezogen in Meereshöhlen und dunklen Gezeitenbecken. Wird er aufgeschreckt, macht er einen so erschütternden Lärm, dass auf kurze Distanz sogar Menschen umkommen. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten. Der Holzklau: Die schwingen dieser gigantischen Kreatur sind so messerscharf, dass sie durch die dicksten Baumstämme gleiten. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten. Der Glutkessel: Speit kochendes Wasser auf seine Opfer. Extrem gefährlich. Der Wechselflügler: Selbst frisch geschlüpfte Exemplare speien Säure. Sofort töten. Der Gronckel, der Zipper, der Skrill, der Knochenknacker, der flüsternde Tod. Verbrennt seine Opfer, vergräbt seine Opfer, erstickt seine Opfer, kehrt das innere seiner Opfer nach außen. Extrem gefährlich, extrem gefährlich, sofort töten, sofort töten, sofort töten, äh… Der Nachtschatten: Geschwindigkeit: unbekannt, Größe: unbekannt. Der Nachtschatten ist der ruchlose Spross von Blitzschlag und Gevatter Tod. Jedweden Kontakt vermeiden! Einzige Überlebenschance: Verstecken und beten, dass er einen nie findet! ---- Haudrauf: Ich kann sie beinahe riechen. Sie können nicht weit sein! Sachteee… Nehmt Kurs auf! Ruder Backboard. Richtung Hägars Höllentor. Backboard! Backboard!!! ---- Hicks: Ach was ich fragen wollte: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in dem Buch nichts über Nachtschatten drin steht. Gibt’s da noch n anderes Buch oder ‘ne Fortsetzung? Vielleicht ‘n kleines Nachtschatten-Merkblatt Uah! Grobian: Konzentrier dich, Hicks! Du versuchst es ja nichtmal! Unser Thema heute: Angriff. Naddern sind leichtfüßig und flink. Eure Aufgabe: Seid leichtfüßiger und flinker! Fischbein: erschrickt Uaaaaaaahhhh So langsam zweifel ich echt an deiner Lehrmethode! Grobian: Sucht immer den toten Winkel. Jeder Drache hat einen. Findet ihn, versteckt euch in ihm und schlagt zu. Raffnuss: Uuha… Schonmal was von baden gehört? Taffnuss: Such dir doch deinen eigenen toten Winkel, wenns dir nicht passt! Raffnuss: Ich verpass dir gleich selber einen! Grobian: Toter Winkel ja. Tauber Winkel… eher weniger. Hicks: Ach… ehm wie würde man sich denn dann an äh… einen Nachtschatten heranschleichen? Grobian: Weiß kein Mensch, weil es keiner je überlebt hat. Auf jetzt! Da rein!!! Hicks: Ich weiß, ich weiß… Aber rein hypothetisch? Astrid: Hicks. In Deckung! Rotzbacke: Keine panik, Puppe. Ich regel das! Astrid: Ey! Rotzbacke: Die Sonne hat mich geblendet, na und? Was soll ich denn machen? Die Sonne ausknipsen? Kein Problem, ich hab nur leider gerade keine Zeit! Hicks: Hat denn schon mal einer einen schlummern sehen? Grobian: Achtung, Hicks! Astrid: Hiiiiiiiiiiicks!!! Taffnuss: Uuuuuuuhhh… Wo die Liebe hinfällt! Raffnuss: Sie könnte n besseren kriegen! Hicks: Lass mich – Wie wärs, wenn… Au! Grobian: Sehr gut, Astrid! Astrid: Ey sag‘ mal, findest du das etwa witzig? Der ewige Krieg unserer Eltern ist dabei, unser Krieg zu werden! Überleg dir, auf welcher Seite du stehst! ---- Hicks: Ha! Keine Zähne! Ich hätte schwören können, du hast… welche! Ah, ah… Ich, ich ehm… nein, nein, nein – nein… oh… oh… hey… ich… ich hab nichts mehr! Uäh… ---- Grobian: Und urplötzlich schnappte er nach meiner Hand und schlang sie im Ganzen runter. Ich sah in seine Augen und wusste: Ich schmecke köstlich! Er muss es überall rumerzählt haben. Knapp einen Monat danach schnappte sich einer mein Bein. Fischbein: Hey! Stellt euch vor, eure Hand wäre in nem Drachen drin und euer Kopf hätte immer noch Kontrolle darüber. Da könnte man den Drachen doch von innen töten, indem man sein Herz zerquetscht, oder so… Rotzbacke: Ey das macht mich sowas von sauer! Ich werd mich voll rächen für deine feine Hand und dein feines Bein. Dafür mache ich jedem Drachen den ich treffe die Beine weg! Mit meinem Gesicht! Grobian: Eh eh eh… Nein. Was ihr wollt, sind die Flügel und der Schwanz. Was nicht fliegen kann, kann euch nicht entwischen. Ein am Boden liegender Drache ist ein toter Drache! So. Ich hau mich jetzt aufs Ohr. Und genau das macht ihr auch. Morgen sind die Großen dran und dann arbeiten wir uns ganz langsam zum riesenhaften Albtraum vor. Bin gespannt, wer ihn töten darf! Taffnuss: Selbstverständlich ich! Das ist mein Schicksal, wisst ihr! Fischbein: Boah! Deine Mama hat dir ‘n Tattoo erlaubt? Taffnuss: Das ist kein Tattoo, das ist n Muttermal. Raffnuss: Moment… Ich hab dich seit unserer Geburt an der Backe und das war da noch nie! Taffnuss: Doch! Du hast mich bloß noch nie von links gesehen! ---- Hicks: Hallo Ohnezahn! Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht! Ich hoffe, du hast hunger. Okay – ist das eklig – ähm… Wir hätten heute Lachs zu bieten, wunderschönen isländischen Dorsch und einen ganzen Aal… frisch geräuchert… Nein nein nein nein nein, nein, nein – alles okay! Genau… Ich bin auch nicht son großer Fan von Aal. Okay… So ist fein… So ist fein… Nur die guten Sachen essen… Und mich musst du gar nicht beachten! Ich, äh bin nur mal kurz hier hinten und kümmer mich um meinen Kram… üh… ist alles gut! Hm… Okay… Und sooo… Alles klar… Ah… Uah… Okay… Sieht nicht übel aus – funktioniert! Mal sehn ob… Ooohhhoooohhhhh……… nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, neeeeeeeeeeein Uuuaaaaaaaahhhhh… Es funktioniert!!! Ja, ja, Ich habs geschafft! Juhuuuuu! ---- Grobian: Unser Thema heute: Teamwork. Ist der Kopf vom Drachen nass, kann er keine Flamme zünden. Der wahnsinnige Zipper allerdings ist besonders schlau. Der eine Kopf atmet Gas aus, der andere entzündet es. Und ihr müsst jetzt rausfinden, welcher was macht. Fischbein: Rasiermesserscharfe Sägezähne, die zur Vorverdauung Gift injizieren. Greift bevorzugt aus dem Hinterhalt an und zerquetscht… Hicks: Kannst du bitte mal aufhören?! Rotzbacke: Wenn ich von dem Drachen… Einen von seinen Köpfen sehe, dann… DA! Raffnuss: Ey! Das sind wir, ihr Idioten! Taffnuss: Ihr habt voll die fetten Hintern – Wir dachten, ihr wärt Drachen! Rotzbacke: Nichts gegen Frauen mit ner… drachigen Figur! Au! Taffnuss: Oh nein! Aaaaahhh! Oh-oh! Ich bin verletzt, ich bin tierisch verletzt! Fischbein: Die… Überlebenschancen schwinden in den einstelligen Bereich… Ooohohooooo… Ups… Falscher Kopf… Grobian: Fischbein!!! Fischbein: Hilfäääää… Grobian: Jetzt, Hicks! Hicks: Heeeepp… Och manno… Grobian: Hiiiicks!!! Hicks: Zurück! Zurück! Zurück! Und eh… ich will das nicht zweimal sagen! Zurück in deinen Käfig! Und jetzt denk mal schön über dein Verhalten nach! Okay… öööh… Wars das? Ich hätte da nämlich noch n paar Sachen zu… öhm… tja… öh… dann - dann bis morgen! ---- Rotzbacke: Ich hab noch nie n Gronckel so was machen sehen! Hicks: Ähh… Ich hab meine Axt im Ring vergessen… Ihr könnt ja weiter machen… Öh… Wir seh’n uns später! ---- Astrid: Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ---- Grobian: Darf ich vorstellen? Der schreckliche Schrecken! Taffnuss: Ha! Der ist ja gerade so groß wie ‘n… Ah! Nehmt ihn weg! Nehmt ihn weg! Aua! Ich bin verletzt! Ich bin tierisch verletzt! Wow… Der Typ schlägt dich um Längen! ---- Hicks: Na toll! Moin Hicks! Astrid: Hicks? Bist du da drin? Hicks: Astrid! Hey! Hallo Astrid, Hallo Astrid! Hallo Astrid! Astrid: Mir ist sonst egal, wie Leute drauf sind, aber du verhältst dich irgendwie schräg! Hicks: Hurgh! Ehem.. Astrid: Das heist… noch schräger! ---- Grobian: Uuuuund? Aber das Nest habt ihr doch gefunden? Haudrauf: Nichts haben wir gefunden. Grobian: seufz Großartig… Haudrauf: Du warst hoffentlich erfolgreicher als ich? Grobian: Wenn du mit „erfolgreich“ meinst, dass deine Familienprobleme behoben sind, dann: ja! Gratuliere Haudrauf! Das ganze Dorf ist so erleichtert! Neue Besen kehren besser, Jo! Die alte Pestbeule wird keinem fehlen! Zur Feier gibt es ein großes Dorffest! Haudrauf: Hat es ihn erwischt? Grobian: Ehm… Ja – und wie! Das war eine Mordsüberraschung, aber so ein Leben als Berühmtheit ist auch ganz schön schwer. Er kann kaum noch durchs Dorf laufen, wird sofort belagert von seinen neuen Fans. Haudrauf: Mein Hicks? Grobian: Wer hätte das gedacht, hä? Der Junge hat einfach den Bogen raus mit den Viechern. ---- Hicks: So, mein kleiner Freund. Wir gehen die Sache ganz in Ruhe an! Und los geht’s. Position 3 – nein, 4! Na dann wolln wir mal, dann wolln wir mal! Komm schon! Komm, Kleiner! Ja, es funktioniert! Tschuldigung! Oh… meine Schuld. Jaja… ich arbeite dran! Position 4… äh 3! Ja! Höher, mein Kleiner! Jaha! Oh, das ist der Wahnsinn! Da verliert man alle – SPICKZETTEL!!! Haaaaaalt!!! Neeeeeein!!! Auweia! Heiliger Thor! Oh neeeeein! Pass auf, du… du musst dich irgendwie in… in Segelstellung bringen! Okay – nein, nein, nein… komm her zu mir – komm her… Au! Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh! Och manno… Hicks: Äh… Nein danke, ich hab noch. Ha! Von innen bist du wohl nicht so feuerfest, hä? Da! Für dich! Alles, was wir über euch wissen… ist falsch! ---- Hicks: Vater! Du bist zurück! Ich… ööööhm… Grobian ist nicht da, falls du… Haudrauf: Ich weiß! Ich komme wegen dir. Hicks: Ta… Tatsache? Haudrauf: Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir. Hicks: Ach… ääähm… echt? Haudrauf: Wie lange dachtest du, kannst du die vor mir verbergen? Hicks: I…iiich ich… ääähääähhh… wwweis nicht, wovon du… Haudrauf: Auf dieser Insel passiert nichts, ohne dass ich davon höre. Hicks: Oh. Haudrauf: Also… Lass uns reden über diesen Drachen! Hicks: Eh… Heiliger Thor… Vater – Es tut mir so Leid… Ich-ich-ich wollt‘s dir sagen, ich… äh… wusste nur nicht, wie! Ich-ich… Haudrauf: Höhö… hahahahahaha…… Hicks: Haha… hahahaha… Hicks: Du-du-du… äh… bist nicht sauer? Haudrauf: WAS? Darauf hab ich ewig gewartet! Hicks: Äh… ach wirklich? Haudrauf: Und glaube mir, es wird immer besser! Warte nur, bis du das erste Mal das Gedärm eines Nadders aufschlitzt und den ersten Gronckelkopf auf deine Lanze spießt! Das ist ein Gefühl! Da hast du mich aber mächtig an der Nase herumgeführt, Junge! Jahrelang der lausigste Wikinger, den Berk je gesehen hat! Odin – Das war hart! Ich hätte fast die Hoffnung verloren. Dabei hast du mich die ganze Zeit bloß hingehalten! Oh, allmächtiger Thor! Uuuaaahr… Wo du dich jetzt im Ring so gut machst… Haben wir endlich ein gemeinsames Thema! Hicks: laut aus Haudrauf: Was? Em… Oh… äh… Hier, ich, äh… ich hab dir was mitgebracht… zu deinem… ähm… Schutz. Im Ring. Hicks: Wow… Danke! Haudrauf: Äh… Deine Mutter hätte gewollt, dass du ihn bekommst. Es ist die eine Hälfte ihres Brustpanzers. Hicks: Äh…äh… Haudrauf: Passend dazu. Damit… bleibt sie immer bei uns. Trag ihn mit Stolz, du hast ihn verdient. Was du versprochen hast, hast du gehalten. Hicks: Jaaaa… …aaals… Gääähn Es wird Zeit… Ich, äh… Ich muss jetzt ins Bett. Haudrauf: Ja… Äh… gut… Alles klar… Gutes Gespräch! Hicks: Ja, wir… wir… Haudrauf: Wir sollten uns öfter mal… Das heist… Super! Hicks: …sehn uns dann zu Hause. Super… Ähhh… Danke für den Besuch und für den ähm… Haudrauf: Hoffentlich gefällt dir der… Hicks: …Brusthut. Haudrauf: …Hut. Hmhm… Ja. Ich… ähm… Gute Nacht. Hicks: Seufz Haudrauf: Seufz ---- Astrid: Wehe du kommst mir in die Quere! Ich bin die Siegerin! Hicks: Gut… Bitte… Auf jeden Fall… Astrid: Diesmal! Diesmal ganz sicher! Jeeeaaaaahhhh! Nein! Du zwergenwinziger, Abfall fressender Albtraum! Haudrauf: Moment! Moooment! Hicks: Also… Ich geh dann. Grobian: Ähäh… nicht so schnell! Hicks: Ich… Ich ich muss noch wo hin und äh… ooooohhhh… Astrid: Ach was… Wo – musst du – denn hin? Haudrauf: Ruhe! Die Stammesälteste hat entschieden! raunen jubel Grobian: Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft, Hicks! Du darfst den Drachen töten! Haudrauf: Das ist mein Sohn! Hicks: Oh ja… kanns gar nicht erwarten… Ich bin sowas von… ---- Hicks: …Weg. Wir müssen weg. Wir packen alles zusammen. Sieht aus als würden wir zwei ne kleine Reise antreten. Für immer. Oh mann… Waaaa… Was?? ööhm… öhm… was machst du denn hier? Astrid: Ich will wissen, was hier los ist! Keiner wird von heute auf morgen so gut, wie du! Und schon gar nicht: DU! Jetzt sag schon. Trainierst du etwa heimlich? Hicks: Öh… öh… öööhm… Ich? Trainieren? Äh… ich… ähm… Astrid: Und was bitte ist das? Hicks: Ich weiß… Das sieht ziemlich verdächtig aus. Aber das, das… uah… Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut! Ähm… Schluss. Schluss mit den Lügen! Ich hab… Ich hab… Anzüge gebastelt! Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Wird Zeit, dass es alle erfahren! Schlepp mich zurück, Na los! Nun mach schon! Auaaa! Warum tust du das? Astrid: DAS ist für deine Lügen! Und… DAS ist für alles andere! Hicks: Oh mann… Astrid: Runter! Lauf! Lauf! Hicks: Nein! Nein! Alles Okay alles Okay! Sie ist eine Freundin. Du erschreckst ihn! Astrid: ICH erschrecke IHN??? Wer ist ER? Hicks: Äh… Astrid – Ohnezahn, Ohnezahn – Astrid. Ditädä… Das wars dann… Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey-hey-hey… Wo willst du hin? Astrid: keucht Aaahhhhhh… Oh großer Odin! Oh… oh… Neeeeeeinn! Wuuuaaaah! Hicks! Hol mich sofort hier runter! Hicks: Erst wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, alles zu erklären. Astrid: Ich denk gar nicht dran! Ich will nichts davon hören! Hicks: Dann sag ich kein Wort. Ich will dir bloß was zeigen. Bitte, Astrid. Astrid: Und jetzt bring mich da runter! Hicks: Ohnezahn? Runter. Vorsichtig. Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Panik. Hicks + Astrid: Uuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… Hicks: Ohnezahn! Was hast du denn bloß? Böser Drache! Ha ha ha… Der tut nichts. Der will nur spielen! Oh nein… Astrid: Uuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… Hicks: Ohnezahn! Was soll das? Sie soll uns doch mögen! Und jetzt die Rolle… Schönen Dank auch, du nutzloses Reptil! Astrid: Nagut! Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid! Nu lass mich von diesem Vieh runter! ---- Astrid: Okay… Ich geb‘s zu: Das ist ziemlich cool. Das ist - der Wahnsinn… Er ist der Wahnsinn… Und was jetzt? Hicks? Du hast morgen Abschlussprüfung! Du weißt: Dazu gehört die Tötung… eines Drachens. Hicks: Erinner‘ mich nicht Ohnezahn? Was ist? Wa-Was ist denn? Kopf runter! Astrid: Was ist hier los? Hicks: Keine Ahnung Ohnezahn – du musst uns hier rausholen, mein Freund Sieht aus, als würden die ihre Beute nach Hause schleppen Astrid: Und was sind dann wir? Astrid + Hicks: Uaaaaahhhh… Hicks: Was gäbe mein Vater darum, das hier zu sehen… Schön zu wissen, dass unsere ganzen Lebensmittel in einem Loch landen. Astrid: Die fressen davon gar nichts! Was… ist das? Hicks: Komm mein Kleiner, lass uns verschwinden! Schnell! Astrid: Doch, doch, d-d-das leuchtet total ein! Das ist wie n riesiger Bienenstock. Die sind die Arbeiter und er ist ihre Königin! Er kontrolliert sie. Wir müssen zu deinem Vater! Hicks: Nein! Nein! Nein, noch nicht! Die… würden Ohnezahn töten… Nein, Astrid, wir müssen das erst mal gründlich überdenken! Astrid: Ey man, wir haben gerade das Drachennest entdeckt, Hicks. Danach suchen die Wikinger, seit sie die Meere durchkreuzen! Und du willst das für dich behalten? Weil – weil du deinen Schmusedrachen schützen willst? Ist das dein Ernst? Hicks: Ja. Astrid: Okay… und was schlägst du vor? Hicks: Gib… Gib mir Zeit bis morgen… Ich überleg mir was… Astrid: Alles klar… Das ist dafür, dass du mich entführt hast! Und das… für alles andere… Hicks: Eh… Wa-wa-was guckst du denn so? ---- Haudrauf: Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder unters Volk trauen! Hahaha… Hätte mir jemand noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass sich Hicks aus einem… äh… Hicks eben, zum Klassenbesten im Drachentraining entwickelt, den hätte ich an einen Mast gefesselt und aufs Meer getrieben, aus Furcht, er wäre wahnsinnig! Jawohl! Und ihr wisst das! Hahahaha… Aber: jetzt stehen wir hier. Und niemand ist freudiger überrascht… und stolzer als ich. Heute wird mein Sohn zum Wikinger. Heute wird mein Sohn einer von uns! Astrid: Sei vorsichtig mit dem Drachen! Hicks: Der Drache macht mir am wenigsten Sorgen. Astrid: Was hast du vor? Hicks: Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen. Jedenfalls versuch ich es. Astrid… falls irgendwas… schief geht… versprich mir, dass sie Ohnezahn nicht finden. Astrid: Das mach ich… Nur… versprich du mir, dass nichts schief geht! Grobian: Es wird Zeit, Hicks! Mach ihn Platt! jubel Haudrauf: Ich hätte den Hammer genommen. Hicks: Ich bin soweit. Nun mach schon, Hicks! Greif ihn an! Haudrauf: Was macht er da? Schnell, heb ihn wieder auf! Hicks: Ja, ist ja gut. Ist alles gut. Ich bin keiner von denen. Was hat er denn jetzt vor? Haudrauf: Sofort aufhören! Hicks: Nein! Ich will, dass ihr das alle seht! Wir haben ein völlig falsches Bild von ihnen! Es besteht kein Grund, sie umzubringen! Haudrauf: Ich hab gesagt: „Sofort aufhören“!!! Hicks: Aaaaaaaahhhhh… Haudrauf: Aus dem Weg! Astrid: Hicks, pass auf! Hicks: Aah! Astrid: Hicks! Haudrauf: Hier her! Pass auf, Hicks! Wir müssen da runter und ihm helfen! Grobian: Ein Nachtschatten! Hicks: Ist gut, Ohnezahn! Jetzt verschwinde! Los! Los! Nein Vater! Nicht! Er tut dir nichts, Vater! Nein! Nicht! Ihr macht es nur noch schlimmer! Ohnezahn! Hör auf! Nein! Neeeeeein!!! Schnappt ihn euch! Hicks: Nein. Nicht. Bitte… Tut ihm nichts! Bitte tut ihm nichts! Haudrauf: Sperrt ihn zu den anderen! ---- Haudrauf: Ich hätt’s wissen müssen! Die Zeichen richtig deuten sollen! Hicks: Vater…!! Haudrauf: Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Hicks: Ich weiß, hatten wir, aber das-das war, bevor ich… ah… es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert! Haudrauf: Das heißt, alles im Ring war ein Trick? Eine Lüge? Hicks: Das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen sollen. Ich… äh… dachte nur… lass alles an mir aus… sei sauer auf mich, aber bitte! Lass Ohnezahn in Frieden! Haudrauf: Den Drachen? Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Nicht die Menschen, die du fast umgebracht hättest? Hicks: Er hat mich doch nur beschützt! Er ist nicht gefährlich! Haudrauf: Sie haben hunderte von uns getötet! Hicks: Und wir haben tausende von ihnen getötet! Sie verteidigen sich doch nur! Und sie fallen in unser Dorf ein, weil sie müssen… Wenn sie nicht genügend Beute ranschaffen, werden sie selbst gefressen. Auf äh… Auf ihrer Insel ist noch etwas anderes, Vater, da- da ist ein Drache, der… Haudrauf: Auf Ihrer Insel? Du kennst also ihr Nest? Hicks: Sagte ich Nest? Haudrauf: Wie hast du es gefunden? Hicks: Ich? Gar nicht! Ohnezahn hats gefunden. Nur… Nur ein Drache kann die Insel finden. Oh… nein, nein, nein… Vater! Nicht! Bitte… Du hast keine Ahnung! Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt! Du-du hast so was noch nie gesehen! Vater, bitte! Ich schwöre dir, du kannst die Sache nicht gewinnen! Vater, nicht! Bitte hör mir doch nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zu! Haudrauf: Du hast dich diesen Kreaturen verschrieben. Du bist kein Wikinger. Du bist nicht mein Sohn. Klarmachen zum Auslaufen! ---- Haudrauf: Setzt die Segel! Wir nehmen Kurs auf Hägars Höllentor! Führe uns zu euch, Teufel. Astrid: Ganz schönes Chaos, hm? Das muss furchtbar für dich sein. Ich meine… Du hast alles verloren: Deinen Vater, deinen Stamm, deinen besten Freund… Hicks: Ja schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben… Wieso hab ich den Drachen, als ich ihn fand, nicht einfach umgebracht? Wär für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen… Astrid: Jap. Der Rest von uns hätt’s gemacht. Wieso du nicht? Wieso du nicht? Hicks: Keine Ahnung. Ich konnte nicht. Astrid: Das ist keine Antwort. Hicks: Wieso ist dir das auf einmal alles so wichtig? Astrid: Weil ich mir merken will, was du jetzt sagst. Jetzt und hier. Hicks: Ach was weiß denn i… Ich war zu feige, ich war zu schwach, ich wollte keinen Drachen töten. Astrid: Du hast gerade „wollte“ gesagt! Hicks: Achhh… is doch egal. Ich wollte nicht! Nach 300 Jahren bin ich der erste Wikinger, der sich weigert, Drachen zu töten. Astrid: Und der erste, der auf einem reitet. Also? Hicks: Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen… weil er genau so viel Angst hatte, wie ich. Als ich ihn angesehen habe… da sah ich mich selbst… Astrid: Er hat jetzt bestimmt auch wahnsinnig Angst. Was willst du unternehmen? Hicks: Muäh… Wahrscheinlich irgendwas Dummes… Astrid: Gut, aber das wär nichts Neues! Hicks: Dann irgendwas Verrücktes! Astrid: DAS wollte ich hören! ---- Haudrauf: Ruft eure Positionen aus! Bleibt in Hörweite! Hier – eine Schiffslänge hinter euch. Grobian: Haudrauf, hör zu. Ich hab zufällig ein paar von den Männern belauscht und - naja ein paar Männer fragen sich, was genau wir hier vorhaben, ich mich natürlich nicht. I-Ich weiß, dass du immer einen Plan hast, aber ein Paar, ich nicht, f-fragen sich, ob es überhaupt einen Plan gibt… uuuund worin der wohl besteht. Haudrauf: Das Nest finden und es vernichten. Grobian: Ah! Natürlich! Wir schlagen sie in die Flucht. Alter Wikingertrick. Schlicht und wirksam. Haudrauf: Schhhh… Geh beiseite! Ruder Backbord! ---- Fischbein: Wenn du dich fressen lassen willst, solltest du definitiv n Gronckel nehmen! Taffnuss: Klug von dir, sich von der tödlichsten Waffe der Welt helfen zu lassen … Das bin ich. Rotzbacke: Ich steh auf deinen Plan! Hicks: Ich weiß nicht… Raffnuss: Du hast so’n Knall! Und das ist cool! Astrid: Und? Wie sieht dein Plan aus? ---- Grobian: Oooh… Hä! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo das abgeblieben ist! Haudrauf: Haltet euch geduckt und macht die Waffen klar! Wir sind da. ---- Astrid: Ah-ah… Rotzbacke: Ääähhh… Warte… Was hast… Hicks: Pscht! Ganz ruhig! Alles Okay… Ist alles Okay… Rotzbacke: lacht Öh… Wo gehst du hin? Hicks: Du brauchst irgendwas, woran du dich festhalten kannst. ---- Haudrauf: Sobald wir diesen Berg geknackt haben, wird das blanke Chaos ausbrechen. Grobian: In meiner Unterhose auch! Wie gut, dass ich Ersatz mit hab. Haudrauf: Egal, wie es endet – Es endet heute! Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Grobian: War das alles? Hm… Wir haben sie besiegt!!! [jubel Haudrauf: Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Formiert euch! Bleibt geschlossen! Schnell weg! Grobian: Beim Barte des Thor – Wasn das? Haudrauf: Odin steh uns bei! Die Katapulte!!! Zu den Schiffen! Haudrauf: Nein! Nein! Neeeein! Grobian: Clever, das Vieh! Haudrauf: Ich war ein Narr. Bring die Leute ans äußerste Ende der Insel! Geht klar. Haudrauf: Und Grobian, du gehst mit. Grobian: Ne, das lass ich. Wer weiß, was du wieder verrücktes im Schilde führst. Haudrauf: Ich kann für die Männer Zeit gewinnen, wenn ich für das Vieh den Köder spiele. Grobian: Den Vorsprung kann ich verdoppeln! Haudrauf: Hiiiiiiiieeeeeer!!! Grobian: Oh nein… Hiiiiiieeeeer!!! Komm schon! Hier bin ich! Haudrauf: Nein, hier! Hicks: Jaaa! Raff, Taff, passt nach hinten auf! Schneller, Fischbein! Haudrauf: Was ist…??? Taffnuss: Cool, oder? Wir reiten auf Drachen! Wir reiten auf Drachen, alle! Hicks: Und hoch! Steigflug! Grobian: Genau der gleiche verbohrte, starrköpfige Wikinger, wie du! Hicks: Fischbein, die Fakten! Fischbein: Alles klar. Schädel und Schwanz fett gepanzert. Zum Schlagen und klatschen. Beides meiden! Kleine Augen, große Nasenlöcher! Setzt auf gehör und Geruchssinn. Hicks: Alles klar! Backe, Fisch: Bleibt im toten Winkel und macht Lärm! Verwirrt ihn! Raff, Taff, checkt ab, wie viel Schuss er maximal hat, macht ihn wild! Raffnuss: Das ist meine Spezialität! Taffnuss: Seit wann? Ich kann viel nerviger sein, oder? Hicks: Macht, was ich euch gesagt habe! Ich bin so schnell wie möglich zurück! Rotzbacke: Keine Panik, wir haben alles im Griff. Taffnuss: Troll! Raffnuss: Pisself! Taffnuss: Grendelbraut! Fischbein: Ähm… Das Vieh hat überhaupt keinen toten Winkel! Hicks: Da! Los, Hilf du den anderen! Okay, halt durch, halt durch! Rotzbacke: Es funktioniert! Fischbein: Ja! Es funktioniert! Rotzbacke: Wuaaaaa…! Fischbein: Hab Kontrolle über den Gronckel verloren! Rotzbacke! Mach irgendwas! Oooohhhhhaaaaaaa…! Alles Optimal --- Suboptimal! Nein-nein-nein-nein-nein-nein-nein! Rotzbacke: Jeder Schlag n Treffer! Was los, Kumpel, hast du was im Auge? Fischbein: Nein-nein-nein-nein-nein… Oh… Astrid: Jaaa! Voll der Wikinger! Rotzbacke: Wooooooaaahhhhhu… Auweia! Hicks: Ah! hustVater? Alles klar, mein Freund! Haudrauf: Hicks! Ich… Es tut mir leid. Das w-was gewesen ist. Hicks: Ja, mir auch. Haudrauf: Du musst da nicht hoch fliegen. Hicks: Du weißt doch: Wir sind Wikinger… Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko. Haudrauf: Ich bin stolz, einen Sohn wie dich zu haben! Hicks: Danke, Vater. Astrid: Er ist frei! Holt Rotzbacke da runter! Raffnuss + Taffnuss: Bin dabei Taffnuss: War zuerst dabei! Raffnuss: Ey! Taffnuss: Ich bin schneller als du! Raffnuss: Lass mich fahren! Taffnuss: Nein! Hier lang! Was solln das? Raffnuss: Sag mal---!? Ich reiß dir die Zähne raus! Taffnuss: Es hat funktioniert! Astrid: Haaaaaaa… Nachtschatten! Grobian: In Deckung! Astrid: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Hicks: Hast du sie? Astrid: Hau rein! Hicks: Das Vieh hat Flügel. Na schön… Mal sehn, ob die auch zu was gut sind. Meinst du, das hat gereicht? Also fliegen kann er. Jubel Hicks: Alles klar. Wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden. Auf geht’s, mein Freund! Achtung! Pass auf! Okay… jetzt wird’s knapp… Mal sehn, ob das hinhaut. Komm schon… ist das alles, was du drauf hast? Mach bloß nicht schlapp, Kleiner – alles gut, wir schaffen das! Gleich, Ohnezahn! JETZT! Nein! NEIN! Aah… ---- Haudrauf: Hicks?! Wo bist du, Hicks? Sohn!!! Mein Junge! Ach mein Junge… Was hab ich angerichtet…? Es- Es tu- es tut mir so schrecklich Leid… Hicks! Er lebt! Du hast meinen Jungen gerettet! jubel Haudrauf: Danke… Dass du ihn mir zurück gebracht hast. Grobian: Zumindest… Naja… das Meiste von ihm… ---- Hicks: stöhn Hallo, Ohnezahn. Ja, ich freu mich auch, mein Freund! Oooaaahhh! Was?! Öh?! Ääähhh… Ich… bin bei mir zu Hause? Äääähhh… Du bist bei mir zu Hause? Weiß mein Vater, dass du hier bist? Ähh… Was? Äh… O-Okay… Okay! Ohnez- nein, nein, Ohnezahn - OHNEZAHN! Ah, oh… Bitte nicht… stöhn Ah… Uah! Okay, danke, mein Kleiner. Oh! Ohnezahn?! Du bleibst da! Rotzbacke: Haut rein Leute, auf geht’s! Hicks: Was!? Ich wusste es – Ich bin tot! Haudrauf: Höhöhö… Nö – aber du warst knapp davor. Und? Was sagst du? Da ist Hicks!!! Haudrauf: Was uns gefehlt hat, war ein bisschen mehr… Sowas. Hicks: Damit meinst du alles an mir. Grobian: Najaaa… Fast alles - der Klapparatismus ist von mir! Mit ner kleinen Prise Hicks mit bei. Meinst du, er funktioniert? Hicks: Ich wird‘ noch n bisschen dran feilen. Auuu! Astrid: Das ist dafür, dass du mich erschreckt hast! Hicks: Wa-wa-was… soll das jetzt immer so weiter gehen? Daran… von Astrid …könnte ich mich gewöhnen! Grobian: Willkommen zu Hause! Nachtschatten! In Deckung! Hicks: Können wir? Das ist Berk. Wir haben neun Monate im Jahr Schnee und drei Monate Hagel. Was hier wächst, ist zäh und hat keinen Geschmack – Das gilt vor allem für die Leute hier. Der einzige Lichtblick sind die Haustiere. Andere haben Ponys oder Papageien. Wir haben: Drachen! ---- AddyD (talk) 15:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts